


Coda: Post 15x14

by galaxyninjer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyninjer/pseuds/galaxyninjer
Summary: Coda: After finding out that Dean baked Jack a cake and celebrated his birthday without him, Cas questions Dean. Angst and fluff follow.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Coda: Post 15x14

The added warmth of Cas cuddling him woke Dean from his sleep. He rolled atop of his angel to stare at him through the darkness. His hands found Cas’ face through the tangle of their limbs as he moved forward to kiss where he figured Cas’ lips were. Warm laughter filled the room, sending a jolt of happiness through Dean’s heart. 

“That’s my chin Dean,” he said, raising a soft palm to frame Dean’s face while his other hand looped around his waist, pulling him further onto Cas’ lap. 

“These are my lips,” he muttered as he pressed kisses up Dean’s jaw before settling on his lips. Dean reached up instinctively to tangle a hand in Cas’ hair and snuck the other between his three layers. 

Cas smiled into the kiss. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against Dean’s and said, “I checked in with Jack before coming to bed. He told me all about your adventures with the wood nymph, sounds like you had a lot of fun without me. I’m sorry couldn’t be a part of it.” 

“You were occupied trying to help us. It wasn’t the same without you, but you’re here now,” Dean said.

“Jack also told me you baked him a cake, and celebrated his birthday.” His voice was slower, and he was drawing circles along the line of Dean’s collarbones. 

Dean froze. He felt bad for celebrating Jack’s birthday without Cas. Why won’t he? Cas was Jack’s dad too, he deserved to be there as much as he and Sam did. He would have waited for Cas to get home, but he knew that if he did, he won’t have been able to celebrate. Jack was his son and Dean loved him, yet knowing that he was born on the day he’d lost Cas three years ago never sat well with him. 

He couldn’t deal with the reminder of all that he’d lost. How close he came to losing everything, to losing Cas forever. 

A soft kiss to his forehead stopped his train of thought. He’d gone silent, and Cas was waiting patiently for him to open up. Sighing, he hugged the love of his life tight, shutting his eyes to hold back the tears. 

Cas held him close, cradling him as he reassured himself that Cas was here with him and not leaving anytime soon. Dean took a deep breath.

“I did. Would have waited till you got back but… Cas, I lost you three years ago today. You had every right to be here… I just couldn’t bring myself to call you home, it’d have been too much. Like, we’d be celebrating on your death anniversary and I can’t bear the memories. I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry. I can’t lose you again.” 

“Shhh,” Cas whispered. “It’s okay Dean. I’m disappointed to have missed out, but I understand. I’m sorry. I won’t have brought it up if I’d known you’d be so affected by it. I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? You’re stuck with me.” 

“You can’t know that, Cas. I’m not sure I can survive losing you again, not after everything. I love you, and sometimes, heck, most days I don’t feel worthy of having you in my life…”

“Dean,” Cas tucked him closer. “You deserve all the love. If anyone should be feeling insecure, it’s me, you’ve literally saved the world time and time again.” 

“Oh please, so have you,” Dean chuckled, “And you’re an angel in every sense while I’m a mess of a human. I’m sorry for ever making you doubt your worth.” 

“We’re both messes, and you’ve been making up for it,” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

There were tears falling freely now, gliding down his cheeks, as he leaned to kiss Cas again. _Bloody hell, I’m such a sap,_ he thought _. Crying at 3 a.m. half-asleep while is Cas fully dressed… speaking of_. He slipped his hands under Cas’ trench coat and jacket, tugging him free of the layers as Cas thumbed away his tears, leaving a line of kisses in their place.

Dean yawned half-way through freeing Cas of his pants; they’d both had long days. Cas helped them both below the covers before moving to his side, spooning him. His arms were intertwined around Dean’s torso, holding him near to his heart. 

“You comfortable?” Cas whispered into his ear.

“Always,” he said, turning to face Cas, “I missed you today, I’m glad that you’re home.”

“I missed you too Dean. Try to get some more sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed reading. Kudos/comments make my day. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com/). Take care!


End file.
